Complicated
by Ayuru-chan
Summary: [NejiTenten][OneShoot]Neji... yo... tú... me... agh! esque no sabes lo difícil que es decir me gustas?


oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Complicated**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Siempre me ha gustado Neji, desde pequeña. Le admiraba mucho y lo sigo haciendo ahora. Antes de que nos pusieran en el mismo equipo, le observaba desde lejos y siempre soñé con poder entrenar con él. Creo que me gusta... demasiado... aunque aún no se lo he dicho, ni tengo intención de hacerlo. Lo comenté con Lee la semana pasada, en la cafetería donde acostumbramos a ir.

-Yo que tú se lo diría- me dijo mientras sorbía un refresco-. Yo le declaré mi amor eterno a Sakura-san y creo que las cosas entre nosotros están mejorando- mentira, fue lo que pensé, pero a los dos días los vi cogidos de la mano por el parque... resulta que tenía razón-. De todas formas, Tenten, Neji es un chico complicado. Es retorcido y orgulloso, debería tomar mi ejemplo y el de Gai-sensei de sonreírle a la vida y alimentar la llama de la juventud!- en ese momento me pareció ver dos llamas de fuego en las pupilas de Lee a punto de quemarle el flequillo-. De verdad que no sé porqué no hace como sensei y yo- una GRAN gota de sudor resbaló por mi sien al imaginarme a Neji con un mono verde ajustado, el pulgar en alto y una brillante sonrisa profident. Devolví mi mirada de Lee al helado que ni siquiera había probado y luego me apoyé en una mano con la vista perdida al otro lado de la ventana.

-Aún así... yo no le gusto, estoy segura.

-Tenten, no pierdas la esperanza- me sonrió y me dejó ciega por uno segundos-. Si quieres, yo te ayudo.

-Cómo se supone que vas a ayudarme, Lee?

-Haré que la ardiente llama del amor se prenda en su joven corazón!- puse cara de flipada- ES UN RETO!

-Lee, Lee, cálmate...

-Tenten-chan, YO TE AYUDARÉ!

Así empezaron los "planes de Lee"... aunque talvez deberían llamarse "los desastrosos y horrorosos planes de Lee para acortarme la vida a base de infartos", o como lo llama él, la "operación Grandiosamente Alucinante, Increíble y Sencillamente Encantadora "Neji Se Enamorará Inmediatamente" " (operación G.A.I.S.E.N.S.E.I.)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

PLAN 1 (lunes)

Tenía que reconocerlo, el plan era bueno. Un poco estúpido, pero fue lo único que se nos ocurrió en ese momento para llamar la atención de Neji. Lee me dijo "a todos los chicos nos gustan las chicas arregladas"... así que me arreglé. Les pedí ayuda a Ino y Sakura, y a Hinata que también estaba por allí. Íbamos hacia casa de Sakura cuando nos cruzamos con Temari, y se ofreció a ayudarnos. Llegamos y nos encerramos y en cuarto de Sakura. Nada más cerrar el pestillo, las cuatro me miraron con cara de psicópatas y tuve que soltar el motivo por el cual alguien tan "poco femenina" como yo se decidiera a arreglarse tan de repente. Se lo dije (a este paso lo sabrá toda la aldea) y Sakura e Ino se pusieron a parlotear dándome consejos, Temari me daba todo su apoyo y Hinata sonreía feliz, como si supiera algo que las demás ignorábamos.

Así que esas cuatro me ataron a una silla (tuvieron que hacerlo después de que viera las pinzas de depilar), y se pusieron a aleccionarme. Temari, la más experta en chicos, me daba consejos sobre cómo actuar cuando estuviera con él, Ino me escogía la ropa, Hinata se encargaba de arreglarme el cabello y Sakura me maquillaba. Si hasta me pintaron las uñas! Luego me trajeron un espejo y ni yo me reconocía, estaba muy cambiada.

Me despedí de ellas, no sin antes hacerles prometer que no me perseguirían, y salí a la calle hacia el lugar donde sabía que estaría Neji a esa hora: el campo de entrenamiento. Iba decidida a impresionarle, a mostrarle lo femenina y encantadora que podía llegar a ser. Me planté cerca de la entrada y esperé... y esperé y seguí esperando hasta que se hizo de noche. Completamente desanimada, iba a abandonar el lugar cuando vi a Neji acercarse. Se me iluminó la cara y el corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza. La luz de las calles iluminó los suaves rasgos de Neji, conforme se iba acercando le veía más guapo. Me miraba fijamente, y yo me ruboricé. Llegó a mi altura y... pasó de largo. Me quedé estática hasta que le grité.

-NEJI!- él se volteó.

-...perdona, pero no te conozco- me faltó poco para no caer de espaldas.

-Soy yo, soy Tenten!

-Ahh... Tenten...- se me quedó mirando extraño, y yo me ruboricé otra vez, estaba esperando que me dijera lo guapa que estaba, lo bien que me quedaba el pelo suelto y esa ropa tan bonita-. Oye, Tenten, cómo es que...- ahh, y ahora lo dirá, ahora e tirará un piropo y yo me tiraré a sus brazos- ¿cómo es que vas tan arreglada sólo para entrenar?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

PLAN 2 (miércoles)

Esta vez el plan era de Ino, no podía fallar... Temari me había arreglado, y esa vez sí que parecía yo, pero más guapa (así no tendría problemas de identidad). Esta vez sería un ataque frontal y directo, le diría sin rodeos lo que siento y después... bueno, ya veremos.

Estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento Neji, Lee y yo. Lee, en un, para él, discreto, guiño, me indicó que se iba, que no la cagara y que le contara después cómo me había ido (los guiños de Lee son multifunción). Yo le respondí con un movimiento de cabeza y Lee se marchó "discretamente".

-OH! He recordado que Hinata-chan me espera para que cuide su periquito mientras ella está fuera! He de irme!

-Lee, Hinata no tiene periquitos.

-Oh, tienes razón Neji, qué despiste... su hámster, quería decir, je je...

-Lee, mi prima no tiene ningún hámster.

-Ya, ya lo sabía, me he confundido... su... su perro!

-Lee, mi prima no tiene perro.

-Sí... es Kiba. Hasta luego!- y se fue dejando un brillante rastro de estrellitas.

Por fin estábamos solos Neji y yo. Era hora de poner en marcha el plan.

-Neji... tengo que decirte algo muy importante, verás...

-Tenten! Vamos a entrenar al río!- oí su voz que venía desde lejos, suspiré fastidiada y corrí hacia el río. Allí no había nadie esperando.

-Neji? Dónde estás? Ne...- no pude acabar porque dos shurikens pasaron rozando mi hombro y me habrían dado si no me hubiera apartado a tiempo. Parecía que Neji no tenía ganas de hablar... pues le obligaría. Desplegué el pergamino de armas y lancé mi armamento directo a un punto donde creía haber visto algo de movimiento, pero él fue más rápido y subió a un árbol. Me encaramé también y me encontré con los ojos de Neji que me miraban fijamente.

-Puedes escucharme un momento? Quiero decirte algo y no paras de moverte.

-Tenten, tienes un...

-No me interrumpas , maldito Hyuga!- mierda, me estaba poniendo de los nervios-. Yo... yo quería decirte que...

-En... el... hombro...

-Tú, verás, tú... a mí tú...- me estaba costando lo mío.

-Ti-tienes un ciempiés en el hombro... y bastante grande.

-Tú me... QUÉ?- volteé la cabeza (ojalá no lo hubiera hecho) y me puse blanca. Chillé con todas mis fuerzas, hice algún movimiento que no debería de hacerse estando encima de un árbol y caí al río (con el ciempiés y todo). Estaba helada, cabreada y con un ciempiés en la cabeza. Nada podía ser peor. Y si a eso le añadimos que Neji estaba en la orilla mirándome, ya no tenía remedio. Suspiré, me quité el ciempiés y me encaminé hacia la orilla, pero tropecé con algo y me volví a caer, y ahora estaba llena de barro. Y lo peor es que no podía ver porque se me había corrido el rimel.

Al llegar a la orilla, Neji me preguntó si estaba bien, y le respondí que no pasaba nada. Se me quedó mirando con una de esas miradas que me hacen estremecer y me dijo que me sentara en la hierba con él. Estuvimos un buen rato hablando hasta que recordé el propósito del plan, y busqué las palabras apropiadas.

-Neji, yo antes... quería decirte una cosa...

-Dime.

-Tú a mi me...- una gran nube me cortó las palabras, Gai-sensei había aparecido entre los dos. La orgullosa bestia verde de Konoha había estropeado completamente mi declaración. Algún día mataría a mi maestro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

PLAN 3 (viernes)

Esta vez el plan era en el cine, aprovecharía la película de miedo para abrazarme a él, luego le declararía mi amor eterno (frase de Lee), y ya se vería.

Mi cuatro torturadoras me arreglaron otra vez (le están cogiendo el gusto al maquillarme), me preparé mentalmente y fui hacia el cine. Allí vi a Neji y a Hinata, quien se fue más tarde alegando que Kiba tenía una pulmonía y que debí ir a cuidarlo, porque Shino no se dignaría a estar soportando toda la tarde al niño-perro y sería capaz de estrangularlo con sus bichos. Se despidió educadamente y echó a correr mientras silbaba una cancioncita. Cuando Hinata dobló la esquina, Neji me indicó que entráramos al cine. La película se titulaba "El Ataque del Ramen" (vaya nombre para una película de terror, aunque bien mirado... sí que daba miedo). No sentamos en las butacas del final y comenzó la película. No parecía una superproducción ni nada por el estilo... parecía grabada con una cámara de vídeo bastante chapucera posicionada sobre una mesa, el escenario era todo el rato el mismo y... ¿Qué hacía Naruto en la pantalla? Se oyó una vocecita chillona y estridente procedente de la película, que decía algo parecido a "Ramen, Tebayô!", después se escuchó una carcajada en las filas de alante, un golpe, un "usuratonkachi" y entraron dos guardias de seguridad preguntando por Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke discutió con ellos y consiguió que quitaran la "producción casera" de Naruto, pero que a él lo dejaran en la sala (convicción Uchiha... se lo tendrían que haber llevado)

Se apagaron la luces y comenzó la verdadera película. Bueno, en realidad comenzaron los anuncios. Anuncios, anuncios, anuncios, anuncios, anuncios, anuncios, anuncios, anuncios, anuncios, anuncios, anuncios, anuncios... yo-estaba-harta (anuncios, anuncios, anuncios). Noté que Neji intentaba decirme algo (anuncios, anuncios, anuncios), estaba muy nervioso y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido (anuncios, anuncios, anuncios), y yo estaba furiosa, frustrada y tremendamente nerviosa (anuncios, anuncios, anuncios), Neji tomó mi mano pero yo no me di cuenta, me levanté de un salto y grité.

-PUÑETEROS ANUNCIOS!- se callaron hasta los anuncios.

-Te... Tenten?

-Agh, no-lo-soporto!- comenzó la película y me volví a sentar. Fue entonces cuando reparé en que la mano de Neji había cogido la mía. Toda la furia se me pasó de golpe y me use roja (pero no se notó porque el cine estaba oscuro... o eso espero)

-Lo siento- susurré- no sé qué me ha pasado...

-No pasa nada- apretó más fuerte mi mano- disfruta de la película.

Pero no pude. ¿Principal razón? El ejército de las cuatro torturadoras y Lee se habían sentado delante de nosotros y cuchicheaban cosas sin sentido lanzándonos miraditas a Neji y a mí. Le eché una mirada de advertencia pero no me hicieron caso, incluso Sakura me sacó la lengua y Temari me hizo el saludo de un solo dedo con la mano que no tenía ocupada en pegarle un capón a Lee, que me preguntó que qué significaba esa miradita, así que cogí el refresco y amenacé con tirárselo a la cabeza como no se fueran (todo esto en silencio), como no me hacían caso, volqué un poco del contenido del vaso sobre la fila de delante y Neji se me quedó mirando como si estuviera loca (en cierto modo lo estoy).

-Tenten... ¿Qué haces tirando el refresco al asiento de alante si no hay nadie?

-Ah... este... nada, jeje- malditos, se habían ido antes de que tirara el refresco... ahora habré quedado como una psicópata que se dedica a realizar actos vandálicos en las butacas del cine. Me senté bien e intenté relajarme. Me concentré en la película, la cual era un poco demasiado estúpida, había en la pantalla un fideo gigante con dos rayas en vez de ojos, una boquita redonda y tres rayitas a los lados del... rostro. Realmente daba miedo... me giré hacia Neji y me encontré con su mirada. Se me olvidó lo que iba a decirle y vino a mi mente la declaración "venga, Tenten, sólo son dos palabras... _me gustas_... vamos, dilo!", pensé algo desesperada. Esta vez ni siquiera pude abrir la boca. Justo cuando iba a decir "me...", un grito me hizo desistir.

-RAMEN TEBAYÔ!

-USURATONKACHI!

Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron una pelea de palomitas en las primeras filas. Las sufridas palomitas volaban por todo el cine, y yo como estaba con la boca abierta, no tuve el buen juicio de cerrarla y me entró una a toda velocidad, atragantándome. Me puse a toser y Neji empezó a darme palmadas en la espalda (un poco demasiado fuerte para mi gusto). Acabé chillándole a esos dos y el cine volvió a la normalidad (o eso parecía). La película se iba acabando y yo no me había declarado. Decidida, cogí la mano de Neji y me acerqué a él.

-Neji... me gustas- lo dije toda roja, mirando al frente decidida (como si hubiera algo interesante). ¡Al fin me había declarado! Neji no dijo nada, así que me giré para ver su reacción y... estaba dormido. Mierda.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De eso hace hoy dos días. Ahora estoy en la misma cafetería donde fui con Lee, ahora con Neji. No me he pintado, tengo unas ojeras hasta el suelo, los moños deshechos y la misma ropa de siempre. Neji me ha llamado esta mañana y me ha dicho que teníamos que hablar, y aquí estamos. Yo cansada y frustrada, y él más fresco que una rosa (no lo veo justo). Él sorbe el café y me mira, está muy serio. Como pagaba él, me he pedido la tarta más cara de toda la carta (que se aguante). Yo empiezo a comerme la tarta a toda velocidad.

-No me vas a dejar probarla? Encima que pago yo...

-...- le lanzo una mirada fulminante, pero él no me hace caso, se apoya con las dos manos sobre la mesa y roza sus labios con los míos. Se vuelve a sentar y pone cara pensativa.

-Mmm... sí que estaba buena.

-¿Por... qué lo has... hecho?

-No lo sé, Tenten- sonríe como siempre hace cuando miente, con los ojos brillantes-. Me dejas volver a probar a tarta?

-Hey, hey, espera un momento, Neji... no vas muy deprisa? No sabes si me gustas ni yo sé si te gusto, osea que no sabemos si nos gustamos, y a lo mejor a ti sólo te gusta la tarta y...

-Tenten.

-Qué!

-Te quiero.

Un... momento. Neji se me está declarando? El gran, orgulloso y antisocial Neji Hyuga se me está declarando? Ay madre, que me muero...

-Tenten... me dejas ya volver a probar la tarta?

Le sonrío dulcemente.

-Por supuesto...

Se vuelve a acercar a mí, y yo voy a cerrar los ojos cuando veo un flash al otro lado de la ventana, por encima del hombro de Neji. Lee nos está haciendo fotos, y el ejército de las torturadoras está montando una fiesta en plena calle... sin embargo, Hinata está algo apartada, apoyada en el cristal y sonriéndome tiernamente, como si ya se lo esperara. Ahora ya sé por qué sonreía como si supiera algo... en realidad ella lo había sabido todo desde el principio (y la muy... no me había dicho nada)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Buf... eso es todo... os ha gustao? Es el primer NejiTenten que escribo, no sé si habrá quedado bien ó-ò

Vale, no me digáis nada por el título, mi depósito de ideas está en sequía últimamente y no se me ocurría NADA... así que le puse "Complicated" porque Lee dice que Neji es complicado, no sé si le irá bien al fic... (Soy malísima para los títulos TT-TT)

No leemos -

Matta neee!

Tsubaki

p.d.: podéis regar mi depósito con reviews ó3ò ...porfis?


End file.
